


What happened last night?

by radioactivesaltghoul



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, SO MUCH FLUFF, kylo ren is needy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/pseuds/radioactivesaltghoul
Summary: Don't drink and Force bond, kids. Rey has a hangover and Kylo gets drunk. (Blatant bed-sharing trope, now with 500% more fluff!)





	What happened last night?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Что случилось прошлой ночью?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909074) by [Elafira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira)



> This is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written. As a result, they are a bit OOC, but it's hard to make such an angsty ship fluffy without a little OOC-ness.

Rey woke and blinked her eyes a few times before shutting them again with a groan. She didn’t remember the last time she’d had a headache that bad, and her stomach somehow managed to feel even worse. Her mouth tasted like a porg had curled up and died in it, and she felt bruises that she knew she hadn’t gotten from training. She was only half-dressed, as if she’d started to get undressed but then passed out halfway through. Luckily, they were staying on a base where it was summer at the moment, so she didn’t have to worry about getting too cold in just a thin tanktop and underwear.

 _What the fuck happened last night?_ she thought. There had been some sort of celebration. The Resistance had found an old base, and it was stocked with booze. Apparently, some booze traders had been using it for storage before they had been captured by the First Order, and they’d left a bunch of their stock behind. So they’d been celebrating finding a new, secure base that was relatively well-stocked. And they had been celebrating with some really strong shit. It wasn’t that Rey had never been drunk before, but she’d definitely never been _that_ drunk before.

She was on the verge of just falling back asleep when she realized that she wasn’t alone, nor was she the least-dressed person in the bed. _That’s...strange_ , she thought, trying to figure out who could possibly be naked and in bed with her. Finn? No, she distinctly remembered him and Rose getting really close, dancing together as the drink took over them. There was only one other person in the bed, not two. That meant that it couldn’t be Rose, either.

Connix? No, that couldn’t be right. She hadn’t been drinking. “Someone has to be on duty,” she’d said when someone had offered her the bottle. She seemed like the kind of no-nonsense person who would never hook up while drunk, though. Too many issues about consent. And anyway, she was pretty sure that the half-mast morning wood poking into her thigh ruled out the majority of women on the base.

Poe? That was a possibility. He was hot, and Rey had always gotten the sense that if she had asked, he would have (very enthusiastically) obliged. She’d thought about it many times, actually, but something had always held her back. She didn’t like thinking about what--or who--was holding her back. But if she had been drinking...drunk!Rey probably didn’t give a shit about he-who-shall-not-be-named. Probably.

 _It must be Poe, then_ , Rey thought. She wanted to turn to wrap an arm around him, but she was so hungover that she thought she might vomit if she moved. But before she could move, he turned and wrapped his arm around her stomach, sleepily moving in to nuzzle her neck. 

“I am never drinking again,” she murmured as she closed her eyes and tried to will her headache away. Force healing was a thing, right? Maybe it could cure an epic hangover.

“Mmm?” said the person beside her. It didn’t sound like he had fully woken up yet.

“What the fuck happened last night?” she croaked.

She felt the man lying next to her tense as he woke up a little more. “Um.”

Rey’s eyes flew open (or at least, they flew open as much as they could in her current hungover state). That wasn’t Poe’s voice. That was…no, that was impossible. It couldn’t be his voice. There was no way he managed to sneak into the Resistance base, and it was an even bigger ‘no way’ that he managed to sneak on to a Resistance base _just to get into her bed_. Naked.

But she had to know. “Who is this?” she asked, afraid of the answer.

“Rey?” he asked sleepily.

It was definitely him. “Kylo?” she said, shoving his hand off of her. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“What do you mean, what am I doing here? You’re in my bed! Why are you in my bed? Am I dreaming?”

“I hope this is a dream,” she said. “I don’t think I can handle this hangover otherwise." 

“This is definitely not a dream,” he said. “You’re never hungover in my dreams.”

Rey blinked. “How often do you dream about me?”

“Did I say that?” he said too quickly.

Rey decided that she was too hungover to care about whatever Kylo Ren dreamt about. She didn’t care about anything related to Kylo Ren. Not since they’d last locked eyes on Crait four months ago.

However, she was not too hungover to care about one thing. “Why are you naked?” she shrieked as she realized how closely he was laying to her. She shoved him and he fell over off the edge of the small bed.

He cursed as he hit the ground and grabbed a sheet to wrap around his waist. “I always sleep naked,” he said as he pulled himself back up to sit on the edge of the bed. “I promised I haven’t touched you. I swear. You just appeared in my bed. I don’t know why. This is probably your fault.”

Rey blushed. Had she done or thought something about the Force bond while drunk? Why the hell would it pick now, of all times, to bring them together again? _What the fuck, Force?_ She wasn’t sure if this was better or worse than accidentally stumbling on each other in the shower. She was not looking forward to the day that happened. (At least, that’s what she kept telling herself.) 

“How is this my fault?” she asked, trying to calm the nausea that had started growing in her stomach. “I’m so hungover I can barely move.”

“Why are you so hungover?” he asked. “Do you miss me that much that you have to drink to dull the pain?” 

“Shut up,” she said as the nausea intensified.

“Because if so, Rey, maybe I remind you that _you_ were the one who rejected _me_.”

“Ben,” she said, using his given name. “Shut the fuck up.”

“You can’t just waltz into _my_ bed and act like _I’m_ the bad guy, here.”

“Ben,” she said. “I’m going to--” She shoved him out of the way and vomited on the floor.

Neither of them said anything as Rey finished coughing up the remaining contents of her stomach. She had never been so humiliated in her entire life. And that included the time she had accidentally locked herself in the Millenium Falcon. 

“I’ll go get you a hangover pill,” Kylo said as Rey lay draped over the side of the bed. She was too embarrassed to respond. She was not too embarrassed, however, to try to sneak glances of him while he walked into another room with only a sheet wrapped around his waist. Not that she would ever admit it, but she’d been curious about what lay under the oversized waistband on those pants ever since that one time the Force had connected them while he was in the middle of doing something that involved not wearing a shirt. 

 _Now would be a good time for the Force to pull me back to my own bed,_ she thought. But then again, the only thing worse than waking up hungover in your nemesis’s bed and barfing over the side of it was immediately disappearing after and leaving them to clean up your vomit. Besides, she really wanted that hangover pill.

Kylo walked back in the room a couple of minutes later, wearing a pair of loose pants and carrying a pill and a glass of water for her. He sat down next to her, careful to avoid the pile of vomit, and handed her the pill and the glass of water before calling a sanitation droid. She took the pill without saying a word, then slowly sipped at the water until she finished the glass. She knew that the number one thing she needed to help cure a hangover was water, but she was barely able to handle drinking the glass in tiny sips.

“I’m so sorry,” Rey said when she finished the glass, finally breaking the silence between them.

“For what, for randomly appearing in my bed, or for vomiting next to it?” He didn’t sound angry, surprisingly. If anything, he sounded...amused? Was that even possible?

“I swear, I didn’t plan this,” she said. “And I do _not_ get drunk to dull the pain of missing you.” 

“So you _do_ miss me, then.”

“I didn’t say that. You’re putting words into my mouth.” Why was talking so much effort?

He didn’t say anything, but she could tell that he felt triumphant. Why did he feel triumphant? Why did he care what she thought of him?

“It’s okay,” he said as he reached out to rub her back. “I missed you, too.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she managed to say. “Kylo, I just _vomited_ on your floor after getting pulled from stars know how many parsecs, nor do I know how I’m getting back.”

“That would be an epic walk of shame,” he agreed. “Can you imagine? I don’t even know where you guys are hiding right now. You could be on the other side of the galaxy, for all I know.”

“I’m not telling you where we are,” she said.

He sighed, still rubbing her back. She hated that it was making her feel better. Was this some Force healing thing? Wasn’t that a lightside power? Could he be changing--

“I’m not Force healing you, if that’s what you’re wondering,” he said, cutting into her train of thought.

“Are you reading my mind?” She was pretty screwed if he was able to read her mind. She had a _lot_ of thoughts about him. Most of them were thoughts she definitely wasn’t supposed to have about her nemesis.

“No,” he said. “It’s just obvious based on your expression.”

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes. Kylo started massaging her back gently, his fingers running along the length of her spine. She shivered, enjoying the sensation of his bare fingers on her skin far more than she knew she was supposed to. The hangover pill was fast; she already felt the headache and nausea fading.

“You’ll want to drink a lot of water today,” he said.

“Do you have a lot of experience with epic hangovers?” she asked.

“Some.”

“Is that how you like to blow off steam in the First Order?”

“Sometimes,” he said, but he didn’t elaborate.

“That feels really good,” she said after a few minutes as he traced patterns across her back with his fingertips.

“Feeling better?”

“Much,” she said. “Still embarrassed about the vomit, though.”

“It’s fine,” he said.

“I wish I knew how this stupid Force bond worked,” she said with a sigh.

“Me too.”

“Of all times for it to reunite us,” she murmured.

“I don’t mind that much,” he said. “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“What? No I’m not. Why do you care?”

“You know why I care,” he said. “You know how I feel about you, even if I haven’t always, ah, expressed it in the best way.”

“You mean, killing your master for me, then breaking my lightsaber in half? Or do you mean trying to shoot my ship out of the sky while I was on it? Or maybe trying to kill the first friends I’ve ever made?”

She felt him wince. “Yeah,” he said. “That.”

“It sure sounds like you hate me,” she said, trying to keep the hurt from her tone.

“You know that’s not true,” he murmured. “You know I lo--”

And that’s when the Force bond finally decided to drag Rey back to her own bed. She groaned and flipped over on to her back, trying to forget the sensation of his fingers gently tracing patterns on her back.

She heard a knock on the door to her tiny room. “Rey? You up?” Finn called. “What a wild night, huh?”

 

* * *

 

It was weird that the Force bond had chosen an alcohol-related incident to drive them together again. Kylo kept hoping that Rey waking up hungover in his bed meant that they would start seeing each other again, but after a month, nothing had happened. Not a peep. He figured that Rey would probably give up drinking for a while after a hangover like that, so if one of them needed to be drunk in order to make the bond work, then…

Luckily, he had a bottle of whiskey he’d been saving for a special occasion. And trying to stalk Rey over the Force bond? That definitely counted as a special occasion in his book, because he was needy as fuck.

So, one night, he made sure that his entire staff would leave him alone all night. He locked his door, and he poured himself a shot. And another. And another. He was aiming for “drunk enough for it to actually take effect but not so drunk he was going to be extremely hungover,” because he didn’t want to put her through that, but he was praying that the Force bond would enable them to spend some time together. He was getting pretty desperate to see her again. What, him, clingy?

An hour and two more shots later, he was feeling drunk enough to let his guard down and play some music. He had already stripped down to just an undershirt (black, of course) and some sleep pants (also black). Drinking plus First Order uniforms equaled too much effort. And then just when he needed to sit down and relax, he went to lay down on his bed...and landed in someone else’s. 

“What the fuck?” he heard Rey hiss.

“Rey!” he said. He was drunk enough to reach over and try to kiss her cheek, but he missed and kissed her chin instead.

“Get off, Kylo,” she whispered as she shoved his face away.

“I missed you,” he said, reaching out to grab her hand. When she didn’t push his hand away, he leaned in to put it around her waist in an attempt to pull her closer to him. He wanted to spoon, dammit. And surprisingly, she allowed it. It wasn’t like there was much space to do anything else in her tiny bunk.

“Are you drunk?” she whispered.

“Why are we whispering?” he asked so loudly that it was barely a whisper.

“Because the walls here are thin,” she said. “I’ve heard people having sex through them.”

That caught his attention. “Really?” he asked. “Where are you guys?”

“I’m not telling you, dumbass,” she said. “You’re my nemesis.”

“Oh, right. Do you try to listen to people having sex?” He was legitimately curious about this one. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t want to know Rey’s sexual preferences. He’d be lying even more if he said that he didn’t hope that her sexual preferences and his sexual preferences were the same. He wasn’t all that into listening to other people have sex, but if she was into it, he’d probably give it a try.

She sighed. “No, Kylo, I do not _try_ to listen to people having sex. Some of them just have really loud sex. Either I’m the only one bothered by it, or nobody has the balls to tell them to stop.”

“Maybe it’s a Force thing,” he said. “It makes my hearing extra sensitive. I can’t hear people having sex, though. I’m not sure if anyone has sex on a star destroyer. It’s usually too depressing for people to want to get it on.”

“I did not want nor did I need to know that,” she replied.

“Nobody gets me on there,” he said, nuzzling Rey’s neck. The way she shivered didn’t escape his notice. “Not like you.”

“Kylo, we’ve been through this,” she said. “Nothing is going to change the way things are between us. Also, you’re drunk, and I doubt you’d be saying any of this if you were sober.”

“Probably,” he agreed, “but that doesn’t make it untrue.”

She sighed. “Is this revenge for that time I was hungover in your bed?”

“Not revenge, no,” he said. “I just wanted to see you, and I thought drinking might be a trigger.”

“What the fuck, Force bond,” she said.

“What the fuck, indeed.” Neither of them responded for a moment. Kylo took the opportunity to  kiss her shoulder and inhale the scent of her.

“You don’t want to smell me,” she warned. “We don’t have easy access to baths here. I probably still smell like porgs and engine grease.”

“You smell like lightsabers and blueblossom trees,” he said happily.

“You’re such a weirdo,” she said, but he could tell that she meant it affectionately.

“As long as I’m your weirdo,” he said. He was starting to drift off, thanks to the amount of alcohol currently in his system. He didn’t want to fall asleep. Not unless he could guarantee that he’d wake up with Rey still in his arms.

She sighed. “We can’t be each other’s anything,” she said sadly.

“Not true. You said I was your nemesis.”

“Do you even know what a nemesis is? Why would you want to be that?”

“I’m not that stupid. I know it means we’re enemies. But I don’t want to be, Rey. I want to be with you.”

She drew in a ragged breath and when she spoke, it sounded like she was holding back tears. “You know why we can’t be together,” she whispered.

“I’m drunk and I’m saying that yes we can,” he said, hugging her closer to him.

“I’m pretty sure you being drunk negates pretty much everything you’ve said since you appeared in my bed,” she said.

“Possibly,” he said, “but it’s still true. Also, I think you’re beautiful, and I want your body.”

She tensed. “What?”

“You heard me. I think you’re beautiful, and I want your body.”

He could sense her curiosity. He wondered what they could do across the Force bond. He knew she did, too.

“Ben,” she said, using his given name. Not his chosen name. His given name, the one that was so secret, that no one in the First Order dared utter it, if they even knew it. “We can’t.”

“I’m sure we could figure out something with this Force bond,” he said as he started twirling his fingertips in circles around her stomach. He felt her breath hitch, and he kissed her shoulder again.

“I am not doing this when you’re too drunk to control yourself,” she said, putting a hand on his to stop his fingertips.

“Fine,” he said. “Another time.”

She didn’t respond.

“Do you think we ever share dreams?” he murmured.

“Why do you ask that?” she whispered. “What do you dream about?”

“You,” he said. “Sometimes. Sometimes I also dream about blowing things up. And I have stress dreams where I accidentally go to meetings naked.”

“I have definitely not had those dreams,” Rey choked.

“Do you ever dream about me?”

“I’m not answering that.”

“That means yes,” he said, smiling.

“It means I’m not answering that.”

He was slipping now. He was only a few moments away from falling asleep. “I wish we could fall asleep like this every night,” he murmured. “Maybe I’ll see you in my dreams.”

He thought he heard Rey say “I wish we could, too,” but then he lost consciousness.

When he awoke, he was in his bed, his arms curled around a pillow. He thought back to his dreams (all of which involved Rey and none of which involved clothing) and he smiled.

 _I think this is a shared dream,_ Rey had said in the dream. _I don’t think you’re in my bed anymore._

 _See?_ he’d said. _I knew you dreamt about me, too._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr @radioactivesaltghoul, and if you have any prompts or requests, I'm happy to take them :)


End file.
